


The Devil's Love

by ZsadistCortel



Series: The Devil's Objects [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Lack of Remorse, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Spain's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain loves his Lovi, he really does.  Lovi just won't behave.  A bit of Spain's side to the 'Devil's Possessions/Objects Sub-Series.'  Everyone knows that the Devil's love is poisonous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do, however, own Romano's song in this fic. :)

 

Spain lurked outside the doorway, just far enough away to not be seen by the young nation he was watching. Romano was kneeling in a hallway just beyond the portal, scrubbing at the stone floor. He was singing that tune under his breath again. A strange little tune about a child in the service of the Devil. Spain wasn't sure he liked that song. Not when its every verse seemed to mock him.

I have seen the Devil's smile.  
The Devil is my master.  
And when he tells me he is God,  
I just respond with laughter.

I do know the Devil's name.  
The Devil is my master.  
And when he says I'll die today,  
I just respond with laughter.

I fear I am the Devil's love.  
The Devil is my master.  
And when he speaks his love for me,  
I just respond with laughter.

My master is the Devil.  
The Devil is my master.  
And though we don't reside in hell,  
He'll burn forever after!

 

Spain shook his head to clear the song from his mind and returned to enjoying the view of Romano's backside he was afforded by his location. Romano was such a cute boy. Spain loved his Lovi, he really did! But sometimes Romano was such a disobedient child. He simply wouldn't behave! That was why Spain had to punish him so often. If Romano would only see that he really did love his master, then Spain would not need to be so forceful when they were together. Romano seemed to have this crazy delusion that he didn't love Spain and that the love they shared was twisted and poisonous. 

Spain giggled and pouted as Romano's head jerked up fearfully, eyes searching frantically for the source of the noise. Spain smirked, almost predatory, and strolled into the hall from his hiding place so that Romano could see him. The Italian territory's eyes grew wide and scared, like a caged animal about to be attacked. Spain laughed again as he saw this. “You're so cute, Lovi~! Making such a scared face like that when it's only me!” Romano tried to scramble away from the approaching threat but only ended up wit his back pressed against a wall. “Don't try to run, Lovi~! Let's have some fun!” 

Spain's smile grew as Romano's eyes squeezed shut and tears welled up in the corners of the boy's eyes. Spain just didn't understand. He was the Devil. And the Devil's love is poisonous. Twisted and venomous, like his smile.

 

*The End*


End file.
